<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time Being Caught Making Out by TheHerondalesAreBicons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511988">First Time Being Caught Making Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/pseuds/TheHerondalesAreBicons'>TheHerondalesAreBicons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/pseuds/TheHerondalesAreBicons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and Ty experience their first kiss, first date, and first time being caught making out by Julian and Emma. Awkwardness ensues and Ty knows he can't avoidmtalking to Julian forever, but maybe for a few days...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time Being Caught Making Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if this is bad or has typos since I wrote this running on pure crackhead fangirl energy. Enjoy reading abt our gay disasters :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit was staring at Ty's lips and Ty didn't know what it meant. Kit seemed very focused on it, too. He had learned, from the few novels he had read that weren't Sherlock Holmes, that usually it meant they wanted to kiss you when someone looked at your lips. But Kit seemed a little too absorbed in the task. Perhaps he was studying Ty's lip pattern, instead. Ty knew he liked Kit. As in like like. A crush. In love, even. But he refused to believe Kit reciprocated his feelings. It just didn't add up… Kit was Kit- attractive, confident, and Ty was… well, Ty. The weird one. The one who stuck out like… what was the expression? A sore thumb. Yes. He was different, and because of this he was convinced that there was no way in hell Kit liked him back.</p>
<p>Kit felt Ty's watchful stare on him, but was too preoccupied by fantasizing about what it would feel like to kiss Ty to notice. Would Ty's lips be soft, rough, wet, dry… Kit longed to find out. But he couldn't, since he was scared he'd hurt Ty. He knew Ty was sensitive to touch, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt the other boy. But the urge had only grown over the months they had been friends, and Kit wanted more and more for them to be more.</p>
<p>They were so close, now. Noses mere centimetres away, breath on each other's lips, where both boy's eyes were firmly trained… </p>
<p>"Ty," Kit breathed softly. </p>
<p>Ty backed away, apologising quietly. "Sorry,"</p>
<p>"No, no, Ty. I… I was gonna ask if I could kiss you…" Kit said, his voice just loud enough for Ty to hear.</p>
<p>If Ty was shocked, he didn't show it. But he was. Very, very shocked. But also pleased. He tried to get the words out. Yes, Christopher Herondale. You can kiss me. Just a simple Yes would have been enough, but they kept getting stuck in his throat. Because of this, it was Kit's turn to apologise. But he was much less quick about it. He muttered several versions of an apology, along with an explanation as to why he asked. </p>
<p>"Kit." Ty said, much sharper than he intended. To make up for this, he took the single step that was separating them and put his hands in Kit's shoulders. Was this How it was supposed to be done? He wondered. Before he could overthink it, he kissed Kit. A strange warm sensation spread through his chest. Fueled by it, Ty deepened the kiss ever so slightly, wanting to make sure Kit was okay with it first.</p>
<p>Kit was okay with it, of course, and would have deepened it even further if it weren't, once again, for the fear of hurting Ty. The two remained like that for a while- whether it was seconds or minutes, they didn't know- tongues brushing occasionally, but nothing too far, lips against one another's, breathing just a bit heavy. </p>
<p>Ty was the one to pull away because he had been running out of breath, not because he didn't enjoy it. He smiled shyly, analysing Kit's expression.</p>
<p>"Did you… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" he said when Kit stood there, his fingers brushing his lips. </p>
<p>"No! Of course not, Ty. I'm just… surprised, is all," Kit reassured quickly. "I loved it. And… we could do it more often, if you're okay with it,"</p>
<p>"You mean like being boyfriend and boyfriend?" Ty said, furrowing his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Kit nodded. "Only if you want to, obviously." he reminded.</p>
<p>A smile split across Ty's face, and he pressed another chaste kiss to Kit's lips, who mirrored Ty's smile exactly. </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Ty was lying on his bed, head in Kit's lap, practically purring with delight as the other boy combed his ebony hair through. </p>
<p>"Ty, I was thinking…" Kit said absentmindedly. "Wanna go on a date, seeing as we're, well, boyfriends now?"</p>
<p>Ty silently thought it over. A date. He knew Kit and trusted him to schedule it somewhere fairly empty, and they were dating. How bad could it be? "Sure, why not?" he replied. "When?"</p>
<p>"How about now?" Kit said. Ty could hear the smile in his voice.</p>
<p>"Okay." Ty said simply. "Where are you taking me?"</p>
<p>"A picnic by the lake. Does that sound good to you?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Ty smiled. </p>
<p>Kit lay the picnic blanket a few metres away from the lake, where a few ducks kicked water around rambunctiously. Ty had wanted to move closer, and it was then that Kit had confessed his dislike toward ducks. According to Ty, his fear was called Anatidaephobia or Ornithophobia. Admittedly, the latter sounded cooler, but Ty had said the former fit his description of his fear better. </p>
<p>Ty contentedly munched on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, making a noise of protest when Kit leaned over to take a rather large bite.</p>
<p>"Kit!" Ty moaned. "That was mine!"</p>
<p>"But we're boyfriends, aren't we?" Kit said, flashing puppy dog eyes in Ty's direction, who shook his head fondly and laughing. Kit smiled, happy that he managed to make Ty laugh. He'd do anything to make Ty happy and to hear his melodious laugh. Kit tentatively reached over and touched his and Ty's fingers together. When Ty made no objection, he intertwined their fingers. </p>
<p>Their hands were still clasped together when they walked around the lake, Ty finding amusement jn Kit's insistence to stay as far away from the ducks as possible. "Mistrustful creatures!" he had announced. "They could be plotting our downfall during this very instant!" he had also captured the attention of a few onlookers. Some of them even clapped at is insightful soliloquy. </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>It had been a month since their date. Ty had enjoyed it very much, but he and Kit hadn't managed to find the time to schedule another one for two reasons. One: it had been raining quite a lot recently, and neither of them wanted to catch a cold. Two: they hadn't exactly told anyone about their relationship. </p>
<p>This had completely slipped Ty's mind, as he had stated when the subject was brought up.</p>
<p>"You do want to tell everyone, right?" Kit asked, sounding apprehensive and twirling a dagger in his hand, a habit he had picked up after watching several tutorials on it. They were in the training room, working on Kit's aim. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I do. But I'm kind of worried. I'm already different as it is." Ty replied bluntly, pulling out a few daggers from the target board.</p>
<p>"Ty. Julian and the others won't care. And, besides, you're not that different. Just more aware of the world, and I don't see how that's a bad thing," Kit said, coming up behind Ty and wrapping two arms around his waist.</p>
<p>"Hm. Maybe you're right," Ty hummed, craning his neck to peck Kit on the lips. Somehow, their quick kiss had turned into a makeout session.</p>
<p>Ty let out an embarrassingly loud moan of pleasure as Kit nipped his bottom lip. Their kisses had become more harsh, tongues battling for dominance. Despite Ty's efforts, Kit's won. Ty's hands roamed around Kit's back, tracing the outline of his spine.</p>
<p>"Ty! Kit! Are you in h- oh," Julian called with Emma trailing behind him, pausing as he saw the two boys in a passionate embrace.</p>
<p>Kit and Ty sprung apart, Ty looking ashamed and staring down at his shoes, blushing furiously, and Kit leaning casually against the wall, picking at his nails as if he hadn't just been kissing Ty. </p>
<p>"I'll just… go," Julian said lamely, leaving the training room. </p>
<p>Emma stifled a cascade of giggles as she followed Julian out the door. "Don't do anything too sexual in there, boys!" she laughed.</p>
<p>Kit groaned in embarrassment and frustration. "I'm sorry, Ty. We should've been more careful, and now I bet your brother thinks we did it without your consent." he face palmed.</p>
<p>"But I did, so I'll just tell him that." Ty said sinply. </p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"...Just not now," Ty added slowly.</p>
<p>Kit grinned and hugged the boy tightly. </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Three days passed since Julian had caught Kit and Ty in the training room. That three days had turned into a week, two weeks, then three weeks. Three weeks. And they hadn't talked about it yet. Ty and Kit were overcome with anxiety, both for different reasons.</p>
<p>Ty was worried he'd get in trouble, which, as Kit pointed out, a mildly irrational fear. Kit was scared that Julian would force them to break up. The two boys lay side by side on Kit's bed, shoulders touching and hands interlocked between their bodies. </p>
<p>"I love you," Kit blurted, blushing as soon as the words left his mouth.</p>
<p>"I love you, too," Ty cuddled closer to kit, throwing an arm over his torso and hugging him. Kit smiled serenely and put an arm on Ty's shoulders, cuddling him closer.</p>
<p>The two were half asleep when Julian opened the door to Kit's room, still in the same position as earlier. Ty was aware enough of Julian's presence and sat up straight, causing Kit to do the same.</p>
<p>"I- I guess we should talk now." Julian said nervously.</p>
<p>Ty's hands fluttered around restlessly, and Kit longed to put his hands over Ty's, who got this message when Kit shot him a glance. They had become quite skilled at communicating with mere facial expressions, something which Julian had noticed over the past few weeks. </p>
<p>Ty nodded in understanding and Kit shurgged indifferently. </p>
<p>Julian sat down gingerly on the other side of Kit's bed, eyes darting from Kit to Ty, who had shuffled closer to Kit. Julian swore that they were holding hands behind their backs but didn't comment on it.</p>
<p>Ty mumbled, "Are you mad?" at the same time Kit griped out an "Are you gonna make us break up?"</p>
<p>"What? No to both!" Julian said, confused. "Why would I…?"</p>
<p>"Just because we're… dating," Ty admitted, his cheeks tinting red. </p>
<p>"I would never be mad at who any of you decided to date, unless they were a drug addict or a murderer… or a douche," Julian said.</p>
<p>"Hm, too bad, I'm pretty sure Ty would've married Sherlock, and he's a cocaine addict, isn't he?" Kit said snarkily. </p>
<p>Ty burst out laughing, his attempts at suppressing his laughter futile. Julian looked pleasantly surprised and shot Kit a questioning glance which he didn't notice, since he was too busy staring at Ty. </p>
<p>Once Ty had recovered from his hysterics, his butterfly hands had come to life again when Julian started speaking. This time, Kit didn't  hesitate to clasp his hands over Ty's, who immediately relaxed under Kit's comforting touch. </p>
<p>"Um, how long have you two been…?" Julian gestured at their hands.</p>
<p>"Two months," Ty confessed.</p>
<p>"Wow. Okay. That's quite a long time. Are you guys- none of you is pressuring the other into anything?" Julian said, which basically translated into Kit isn't making you have sex, right, Ty?</p>
<p>"No. Kit isn't doing any of that!" Ty said defensively.</p>
<p>"Okay. When do you guys wanna tell the others?" Julian asked.</p>
<p>"Um… Ty?" Kit squeezed Ty's hands. </p>
<p>"Today…? If Kit wants to," Ty looked at Kit, who nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Julian smiles,satisfied, and got up to ruffle Ty's hair and kiss him in the head. "Don't ever apologise for who you are, understand, Tiberius? I love you, I'm happy for you, and don't change for anybody. I'm here advice of you need me, buddy. The same goes for Kit," Julian shot affectionate looks at the two of them and exited Kit's room.</p>
<p>Ty breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning into Kit's body for comfort. "That went better than I expected it to."</p>
<p>Kit snorted. "Me too. What do you say we tell everyone else at dinner?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good." Ty muttered, suddenly feeling drained. Kit, sensing this, lay back down on the pillows and tugged Ty into the crook of his neck. Ty hummed happily and dozed off, leaving Kit to admire his features from his sharp jawline to his long, delicate eyebrows. Fuck, Kit was in love. In love with the boy in his arms, despite his flaws (even though he had close to zero), in love with the way he perceived the world, in love with everything about Ty. Everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>